


Meanwhile, Across the Country

by fuzipenguin



Series: Three Weeks [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Other, Porn With Plot, Sticky Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the same time, the Twins miss Ratchet. And Sideswipe experiences some doubt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Across the Country

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my livejournal on 1/8/12

       “Do you think we should bring something back for Ratchet?”  
  
       Sunstreaker turned his head and regarded his brother through slitted optics. Sideswipe didn’t return the look; instead he remained flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
       “What are you talking about now?” Sunstreaker asked after a pause, giving in to the inevitable. If he didn’t respond, Sideswipe would eventually find a way to make him, and Sunstreaker really just wanted to fall into recharge.  
  
       “You know, that human tradition about bringing back a souvenir from a trip.” Sideswipe turned his head too so that they mirrored each other’s positions on the floor, their shoulders just brushing.  
  
       “We’re not humans. And we’re not on a trip. We’re on a mission,” Sunstreaker pointed out.  
  
       Sideswipe loftily waved a hand through the air. “Immaterial. We’re still away. And when we come back, Ratchet should know we were thinking about him.”  
  
       "Immaterial, huh?” Sunstreaker questioned, mentally grinning.  
  
       “What?”  
  
       One of Sunstreaker’s eyebrow plates rose. “Big word there, bit brain. You’ve been hanging out at the nerd table again?”  
  
       Sideswipe stuck his glossa out, a human learned expression that somehow fit his immature personality, Sunstreaker thought. “Maybe. Perceptor and Skyfire’s kinda cool. Even Wheeljack, when he’s not blowing slag up. So. What do you think?”  
  
       Shrugging, Sunstreaker turned his gaze back to the ceiling, shifting a little and making the tarp beneath him crinkle. He had laid it down in an attempt to prevent any dust adhering to his finish, but had discovered that it was more annoying than helpful.  
  
       “I think you both should shut up and let a mech recharge,” a surly voice spoke up from the other side of the warehouse floor.  
  
       Sunstreaker’s head rose to peer down his frame, his optics barely able to make out Blaster’s stretched out form along the opposite wall. Sunstreaker’s irritation level immediately rose, but before he could say anything Sideswipe beat him to it.  
  
       “Hey, mech, sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t mean to wake you, know you’ve been busy,” he said, referring to the near constant communications monitoring Blaster had been performing while on their mission. “We’ll keep it quiet.”  
  
        _Oh,_ we? Sunstreaker said over their bond. He cast a significant look at his brother, which Sideswipe completely ignored.  
  
        _So? Present?_  
  
        _Whatever, Sides. What are you going to get?_  
  
        _Don’t know. Haven’t decided yet. I’ll know it when I see it, though_. And after that, Sideswipe seemed content to continue staring at the ceiling. Sunstreaker grabbed the chance to slip into recharge while he could and rolled over, away from his brother.  
  
       His optics were growing dim and sliding closed when he felt a warm weight drape itself over his side. A wordless growl emerged from him, but Sideswipe ignored the warning like usual.  
  
        _I miss him._ Sideswipe’s hand slipped over Sunstreaker’s shoulder and ghosted over his chestplates.  
  
        _It’s not even been a human week,_ Sunstreaker replied, twitching irritably at the soft touches. He felt Sidswipe shrug.  
  
        _Yeah, I know. Still miss him. Miss recharging next to him more than I thought I would._ Sideswipe paused and his touches grew heavier, more intent as his fingertips dug into various cracks in Sunstreaker’s armor. _Miss interfacing with him. Do you remember last time? When you let him spike you?_  
  
       The memory arose, unbidden, in Sunstreaker’s processor: the cherry red hands so bright against the yellow of his hips, Ratchet’s look of wonder and want as his spike dipped deep into Sunstreaker’s valve. He shivered.  
  
        _That was so hot,_ Sideswipe said, his engine purring a little. _The way you_ moaned _for him_. Sideswipe’s tone took on a slightly petulant tinge. _You never moan like that for me._  
  
       Sunstreaker looked over his shoulder, carefully examining Sideswipe’s coy expression. His faceplates said Sideswipe was feeling playful, but deep within their bond, Sunstreaker felt the tiny tendrils of fear and unease that Sideswipe couldn’t completely repress. Those emotions had been creeping up more and more, and Sunstreaker was starting to get an inkling of their cause.  
  
       Making a decision, Sunstreaker shifted, pressing his aft against Sideswipe’s groin. _Then make me._  
  
       Sideswipe’s optics darkened, his fingers clamping down on Sunstreaker’s side. “Blaster, my mech?” he said, raising his voice.  
  
       “What now?” Blaster returned sleepily.  
  
       “It’s about to get loud in here. You might want to vacate the premises,” Sideswipe said, lipplates curving in a slow smile as he continued his optic lock with Sunstreaker.  
  
       There was silence and then a heaved sigh, followed by the sounds of a mech standing up. “You two owe me.”  
  
       “Sure,” Sideswipe agreed easily, throwing a leg over Sunstreaker’s and grinding his interface panel against his brother’s aft.  
  
       Even as the door swung shut, Sideswipe was already nipping at Sunstreaker’s side neck cables, glossa diving between them and blowing heated air over the moist surfaces. Sunstreaker couldn’t suppress a shudder as Sideswipe’s hand dove between Sunstreaker’s legs and cupped at their junction, gripping hard. Along their bond, Sunstreaker felt the first waves of lust and desperation.  
  
       “Mmm, so warm,” Sideswipe said. He flicked his glossa out at Sunstreaker’s audio, nipped at his helm fins. He stroked Sunstreaker’s interface panel, shoving his knee between Sunstreaker’s thighs and spreading them further apart.  
  
       Sunstreaker let him, arching his back and almost drowning in the _needyouneedyou_ sent along their bond as Sideswipe blew his end wide open. Growling low, engine revving hard, Sideswipe shoved his brother to his front, settling Sideswipe’s full weight across Sunstreaker’s back with a screech of metal.  
  
       “Paint!” Sunstreaker said, gasping against the sudden weight.  
  
       “Frag your paint,” Sideswipe said, voice dark and low, making Sunstreaker shiver again. It was so rare when his twin played the aggressor and it was ramping up Sunstreaker’s charge rapidly. Sideswipe’s hand pressed insistently against Sunstreaker’s panel, slipping in the lubricant seeping up around the edges. “Open.”  
  
       Sunstreaker let the panel slid aside with a sharp click, and Sideswipe shoved his hand beneath Sunstreaker’s belly. He found Sunstreaker’s spike and jerked at it roughly bringing it to full pressure. Sunstreaker bucked a little in response, the sensitive tip dragging against the tarp beneath him, but Sideswipe shoved him back down with a hand between his shoulder blades.  
  
       Snarling a protest, Sunstreaker managed to get a hand beneath him to push up, but Sideswipe released his brother’s spike to reach around and yank on Sunstreaker’s arm, pulling it taut against his lower back struts. Sideswipe leaned on Sunstreaker’s wrist, a pained sound emerging from his vocalizer as his shoulder joint was stressed. He could break the hold if he really wanted to, probably severely injuring the joint in the process. But he didn’t feel like getting yelled at by Ratchet later, and in all actuality, it was pretty arousing to have Sideswipe pinning him down, his spike hot and heavy as it promisingly slid against Sunstreaker’s valve.  
  
       “Did I say you could move?” Sideswipe purred, sheathing his spike inside his brother’s valve with one smooth thrust. A strangled sound escaped Sunstreaker’s vocalizer at the motion.  
  
        _Mmmm… you’re so wet, baby. So warm and tight._ Sideswipe’s hips made a little circle, grinding his sensor array against Sunstreaker’s. He drew back slowly, agonizingly, and then shoved forward again, Sunstreaker grunting in half pain, half pleasure as his valve was stretched abruptly.  
  
       Sideswipe seemed in no hurry, despite the burning _needneedneed_ tangling their bond. He alternated his thrusts, at first slow and deep, then quickening his pace to short little jabs. It was strangely quiet, except for Sideswipe’s little grunts of exertion and the slick, wet sounds their groins were making against one another. Sunstreaker had always enjoyed Sideswipe’s endless stream of profanities and obscene encouragements during their interfacing, and it was a little odd to not be hearing them now. It made Sunstreaker want to break the silence, his vocalizer burning with the efforts of holding back his own sounds. He’d make Sideswipe work a little harder first.  
  
       Suddenly, Sideswipe’s pace slowed and the weight on Sunstreaker’s back grew as Sideswipe moved forward to completely cover his body. At this angle, Sideswipe’s spike could only make shallow little thrusts, but nevertheless managed to rub incessantly over one of his anterior nodes. Sunstreaker twitched, a gasp emerging unbidden as his charge exponentially started to increase. He tried squirming away, not wanting this to end so fast, but Sideswipe rode out his struggles with ease. Sideswipe nibbled at the sensitive wires and circuitry within reach as Sunstreaker writhed beneath him, processor slowly growing fuzzy with the sensations.  
  
        _You feel so good_ , Sideswipe murmured, circling his hips and mouthing at Sunstreaker’s audio. _You’re so wet. I can feel your lubricant all over my thighs. I think I’ll enjoy that, seeing you kneeling between my legs and licking me clean later,_ he mused, and Sunstreaker couldn’t help the little moan at the image he created in his processor.  
  
        _Oh, you like that?_ Sideswipe asked, a flare of triumph ringing through the bond. Sunstreaker started to growl a reply, but Sideswipe drew away leaving Sunstreaker’s back cold, and drove his spike in hard. Another moan floated up from between his lipplates as Sideswipe’s spike slowly dragged out of his valve and then shoved deep again.  
  
       “More,” Sunstreaker demanded, hips hitching upwards to meet Sideswipe’s next downwards thrust. He was hovering close to the edge of completion, his body burning and tingling with every push and pull of the spike housed within him.  
  
       “What was that?” Sideswipe asked. “I can’t hear you. Do you have something in your mouth?” He leaned forward again, the angle changing so that the spike pummeled some of Sunstreaker’s most sensitive nodes. Sunstreaker’s mouth opened on a gasp and then clamped down on the two fingers suddenly shoved between his lipplates. His optics slitted closed as he sucked on Sideswipe’s fingers, short cries bubbling up around them.  
  
        _Like this,_ Sideswipe insisted. _I want to hear you beg for it._  
  
        _Sides…_  
  
        _What? Tell me,_ Sideswipe asked, pace picking up in frequency.  
  
        _Please! More!_ Sunstreaker replied, lost in the haze of sensation. _Sides, please!_  
  
       “Yessss…” Sideswipe hissed, finally letting loose. The screech of metal against metal rang out in the warehouse as Sideswipe began thrusting fast and hard into Sunstreaker’s valve. It didn’t take Sunstreaker long to reach his peak, hover there for a few agonizing seconds, and then hurtle over the other side, howling his pleasure. He flung everything he was feeling over their bond, and he dimly felt Sideswipe stiffen before his spike erupted, transfluid spurting deep inside his brother. Sideswipe moaned, a long broken sound as his hips fitfully made little motions against Sunstreaker’s aft.  
  
       Sideswipe’s arms trembled and then Sunstreaker felt an object rest between Sunstreaker’s backstruts. Sideswipe’s helm, Sunstreaker assumed weakly, feeling the pants against his back plating. He lay strutless beneath his brother, warm and sated. Even the trickling sensation of lubricant and transfluid flowing down his thighs as Sideswipe retreated didn’t bother him.  
  
       He could feel his brother hovering, and Sunstreaker twisted beneath him, reaching up to pull Sideswipe down against his side. Sideswipe grunted a little as he impacted against the concrete but immediately cuddled against Sunstreaker at his wordless urging.  
  
       “You…” Sunstreaker said, intakes still heaving. “… are an idiot.”  
  
       “Wow,” Sideswipe drawled, unable to hide the hurt through the bond. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear right after interfacing.”  
  
       Sunstreaker reached down, cupping the side of his brother’s face with one palm, forcing him to meet his optics. “Did you really think I could ever love anyone more than you?” he asked quietly. Sideswipe’s optics widened, and he squirmed a little. “Equally, maybe. But never more.”  
  
       “I… you… you keep coming back to Ratchet,” Sideswipe said.  
  
       “ _You_ like Ratchet. _I_ like Ratchet. Why wouldn’t I?” Sunstreaker replied.  
  
       “I like him a lot,” Sideswipe agreed. “But not enough to lose you.”  
  
       Sunstreaker wished he could roll his optics as he had seen the humans do so many times before. It seemed an apt expression for the fond exasperation he was experiencing. “You. Idiot. You’re not going to lose me.” Sunstreaker felt Sideswipe dive into the bond, surging deep to find the truth of his words. Sunstreaker met him halfway with all defenses down and they tangled together, Sideswipe relaxing at the love washing over him.  
  
       “I _am_ an idiot,” Sideswipe murmured, optics closed as their helms pressed together.  
  
        “Like I said,” Sunstreaker agreed and tugged his twin closer.  
  



End file.
